Kokoro no Yami
by yume girl 91
Summary: After the death of the ninth Espada,a certain familiar man appears wandering around the Rukongai.Kai/Ruki/Ichi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. A/N: since this story has no title I'm giving you guys a chance to suggest one. Enjoy.

_Prologue._

"_Thank you…Kuchiki. Now I can leave…my heart behind…" _

_Rukia Kuchiki didn't understand; she had killed him. Kaien. Why would he thank her?!_

_Her tears mingled with the rain pouring down; she hunched over his body and sobbed long into the night._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Kuchiki!"

The man cried out suddenly. The people in the marketplace glanced at him once then turned their gazes elsewhere. A new arrival no doubt from the long white kimono he wore and the glazed look in his vivid blue eyes. Just another new soul in the already overpopulated 48th district of the Rukongai.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: way too short, I know! But I've been dying to do a Kaien/Rukia/ Ichigo pairing for a long time. Well…the back-story will be filled in the next few chapters…please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thank you to everyone who reads this story, enjoy.

Confusion.

That's all the man felt.

He looked around; the sidewalks were packed with street vendors hawking their wares, little barefoot children ran chasing each other in between the disgruntled adults. It was…a normal scene. He glanced down at his hands and swarthy skin…nothing. He was a blank.

The only thing that remained was the name--Kuchiki--it seemed familiar.

Who was it?

Was it his name?

No.

He was sure it was somebody else's name--someone important to him...if only he could remember…

He got up and started walking; sitting around wasn't getting him anywhere and besides that maybe he would run into someone whom he could ask about this Kuchiki person.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I

Aaroniero Arruruerie was dead.

And Rukia was relieved.

Now Kaien's soul could finally rest in peace.

Ichigo kept glancing at her expressionless face and finally couldn't stand it; they were outside of Las Noches, he knew that something had happened but like usual-- the midget wasn't going to confide in him. "Did something happen back there?" Ichigo asked suddenly. Rukia avoided looking at directly, " no. Nothing," she said blandly; sure Sode no Shirayuki had been shattered but her Zanpaku-to was mending and her own wounds had been treated by Orihime's rejection shield.

Maybe nothing was perfect, but hey she wasn't complaining.

II

Once all the members of their small group had gathered, Captain Kurotsuchi opened the Garganta portal, which would take them back to the Soul Society. Even as they passed through, Ichigo knew that she was still hiding something from him. He had hoped that with time she would start to open up and talk more to him…yet she hadn't. He wondered if maybe it had something to do with a faint remnant left over from that guy--the one Ukitake had told him about--Kaien Shiba the thirteenth division's dead Lieutenant.

Even though he'd feel ridiculous admitting it, he was mildly jealous of this Kaien guy.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: too short again! Sorry! Well, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks to coke_n_bleach's persistence here is untitled chapter.3. Enjoy.

His pace at first was slow; the buildings all seemed to be the same-made of wood and painted white with low thatched roofs. For a while he wondered if he was going in circles, the crowds had thinned whether it being late in the afternoon or because he really had traveled away from his starting point. He wasn't sure either way, but it was getting more frustrating by the minute-no-make that _second. _And to top it off…his stomach was beginning to rumble.

Oh great…hunger pangs.

The man stopped walking and rubbed his belly absentmindedly; the streets were rather quiet now except for the occasional hoot of laughter coming from around the next corner. "Kotsubaki! You baka-jerk! How dare you volunteer for MY mission! Just because dear Captain Ukitake favors me more than you doesn't give you the right to steal my-" the woman who had been speaking, rounded the corner into sight. Her bright blond hair was cut in a bobbed style and she wore black robes fastened by a white sash. A man-her companion was a tall guy wearing a similar outfit, his hair was dark brown and very frizzy.

'He must be Kotsubaki,' the man thought to himself, 'maybe I should enquire about the Kuchiki person and where exactly to get something to eat.' So thinking this, he approached the comedic pair who hadn't quite noticed him, "excuse me, miss, can you—?" he believed himself polite but instead of being able to finish his question the blond girl looked up at him gave a small shriek and in mere seconds had leapt into his surprised arms.

Her companion's reaction was the same, "L-Lieutenant Shiba!? But how--?!"

~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3~~~~~~~~~

The Captain General didn't exactly express it in words, but Ichigo could tell he was greatly relieved that their 'unscheduled' rescue mission had gone well—at least to a certain extent. Rukia was still to be sent to fourth Division's healing center to be given a minor check-up as per Byakuya's orders. Ichigo could've sworn the Kuchiki Noble—if looks could kill—well then he'd be in a thousand tiny pieces beneath Byakuya's mighty foot for letting his 'precious' little sister be harmed.

Stupid girly sword wielding ass—his thoughts were interrupted as a small blond-haired girl—he thought her name might be Kiyone, ran past him. Her presumed destination it seemed was the Division one headquarters, the thirteenth's Captain had also been there to greet them and Ichigo assumed it was him that she was looking for. He shrugged and continued on his way.

Upon reaching the fourth's healing center, Ichigo discovered to his amusement that kindly Captain Unohana wasn't allowing ANYONE to leave before they had been THROUGHLY healed. And that meant new wounds to old wounds-in other words-all scars were to become non-existent. In particular, one room Ichigo passed on his way to Rukia's; contained a swearing Kenpachi. 'His scars were things of pride and they were NOT going to erase them! Damn annoying--!' His yells were silenced in moments when Unohana appeared suddenly in the doorway. She gave a sweet smile to Ichigo and then slid the doors shut. From within, Unohana's deadly calm voice reigned, "Well if you're not going to cooperate, Captain Zaraki…then we have no choice but to use force! Get the restraints!"

Maybe certain Squad members were right…the Captain of fourth Division was a real terror.

~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3~~~~~~~~~

Kiyone wasn't really sure what to say. Her heart was soaring while her mind tried to come up with a reasonable way to break the news to Captain Ukitake. She knew he'd be just as ecstatic as she and Kotsubaki—the baka jerk had volunteered to stay with Lieutenant Shiba, while she went to find the Captain. The only thing that Kaien kept asking—and it sort of unnerved her—"where's Kuchiki?" There had been a terrible urgency in his voice that Kiyone hadn't ever heard before. And she could only think of two soul reapers with the name 'Kuchiki'—sixth Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and the one he most likely meant—her friend—Rukia Kuchiki. The one who had helped him end his life.

Kiyone shook off the worry with a quick shake of her head. She doubted that anything bad would happen when Kaien was reintroduced to Rukia. In fact…she glanced around and then gave herself another shake. Best let the Captain know first and then later—hushed voices were coming from a closed room off to the left. Kiyone swallowed and steeled herself before rushing in with her usual boisterous demeanor. The Captain General and her Captain had been conversing but when they saw her, they immediately grew quiet. Chojiro, the first Division's lieutenant hurriedly appeared out of nowhere to-use force if necessary-and escort her out.

Kiyone held up a hand, "please wait! I have something important to inform Captain Ukitake of!" The two white-haired men exchanged curious glances, "speak," the younger said. Kiyone smiled widely, "Lieutenant Shiba is alive! We've found him, Sentaro and I! And he's…asking to see Rukia!"

~~~~~~~~~To be continued~~~~~~~~~

A/N: eh…it was still too short. I will TRY to update very soon! ;)


	4. Chapter 4 Frozen rain

Ukitake just couldn't believe his ears…had he heard right? His fourth seat Kiyone Kotetsu struggled in Chojiro's unremitting restraint. "Explain," the Captain General commanded; his mind as sharp as ever. The first Division's Lieutenant released Kiyone and quickly stepped back, "sir?"

"You may go," the old man waved a dismissing hand at the pale lieutenant.

Once the sliding door had slid shut; both men scrutinized Kiyone carefully. She took a deep breath, trying to pull all her thoughts into a coherent story. "Well sir…" she began slowly, "it all started when…"

~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4: Frozen rain~~~~~~~~~

Of all the things to happen…the skies above the Seireitei darkened and a light mist began to fall. Which, once Ichigo entered Rukia's room; he discovered a downpour lashing the windows. And where should he find her but sitting up on the wide window seat. Her feet curled up beneath her while she gazed contemplatively out the rain-streaked window. Was it just a trick of the soft lighting or did he see slight tear trails wetting her porcelain cheeks?

"Rukia," the Shinigami sub called her name to get her attention.

"A night…" she whispered just above a breath, "_it_ happened on a night like this…"

Her words though spoken low gave him a queer feeling, like she wasn't talking to him but instead as if she were speaking to someone else. Someone else, whom, Ichigo was willing to bet, had a long time ago carried the same face as him. Now was the time for some real answers. He wanted-no-needed to know exactly what had gone on between Kaien Shiba and her.

Not that HE was jealous, Gods forbid!

He kept telling himself that as he approached the small raven-haired girl whom had her back to him. "Rukia," he dropped his hands heavily upon her white kimono covered shoulders, "I want you to tell me just '_who_' was Kaien Shiba and '_what_' did he mean to you?" The thin shoulders shook slightly beneath his palms, "do you really…want to know?" Rukia's usually steady voice trembled; she turned her head and met his eyes in an almost defiant glare.

"Yes," now he had lowered his tone to match hers.

The deep sea blue of her eyes vanished under a fluttering of long lashes.

Ichigo held his breath waiting for the one thing that bespoke of the true reason for her protecting him so long ago. He was just waiting for his world to come crashing down.

"I-L-" she stopped and then continued more firmly, "There's nothing to tell."

"You're lying."

And he knew she truly was.

~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4: Frozen rain ~~~~~~~~~

The rain. Kaien peered out of the low window in the Division thirteen's substation-a base used to supply soul reapers for missions to the world of the living. Sentaro Kotsubaki, the man whom claimed to know him along with the missing short blond, drummed his fingers impatiently on the desk against the corner of the wall. Obviously he disliked the rain also.

"Kuchiki…will Kiyone-san be bringing her too?" Kaien asked timidly. Sentaro shifted uneasily at the name. How much did he remember? Before he hadn't seemed to know the gender of the Kuchiki he wanted to see but now… "She'll be surprised when she sees me," Kaien continued, oblivious to the furrowed expression the other man made. "There's something I have to tell her…something I always meant to," his eyes grew nostalgic. Sentaro watched him with mounting unease…why did _he_ sound like a man in love-? It couldn't be…

~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4: Frozen rain ~~~~~~~~~

With her silence, Ichigo knew he'd hit her weakest spot. The deep wound that never had fully healed and had been left behind by Kaien Shiba. Why couldn't she now look him in the eye? Deliberately Rukia had turned away from him and refocused her lonely gaze on the pelting droplets pounding the earth outside.

"Am I…just _his_ substitute?" he asked, his voice caught on the last word. Breaking. As he was sure his heart would if she'd answer. A fingertip grazed the glass, tracing out a pattern…a word. What was it? He leaned in closer; their bodies were only inches away yet the distance could have been a million miles.

Just one word…Kaien…

"Damn it all!" Ichigo felt the blood rush up into his head; forcefully he grabbed her and spun her around. Her eyes held no fear just a curious emptiness, like a part of her had been taken away. _Her heart_, he thought angrily, _he's always had it_…_not me_. Just behind his eyelids, liquid started to seep. Whether they were her tears that wet his cheek moments later or his…he never knew.

"Damn you!" she snarled, she'd pulled away from him and slapped him hard across the face. "Rukia…I-" Ichigo slumped against the window casing. They had changed positions and seemingly-emotions. "I want to tell you something…please listen," he held up a hand. Her chest heaved but not with its usual indignation, "no," she said, her tone growing more ragged by the second, "not now…understand! I can't deal with this right now!"

"Rukia," he said.

She stared straight into his eyes again; tears swam there.

"Rukia!" he said again more forcibly.

She flinched as though she'd been struck. He stretched his open palm out toward her, a promise that's all. He needed her word that she'd tell him everything…when this crazy war was over. Her own hand crept from her side and slowly she extended it to him…the tips of their fingers touched and then…

~~~To be continued~~~

A/N: did the chapter end abruptly? Heh, sorry about that. Anyhow-er-reviews are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5 My last breath

Kokoro no Yami. CH.5: My last breath

The tips of their fingers touched and then…she slapped his hand away. Her body tilted forward and she ran out the door, slamming it violently behind her. Ichigo stared, somewhat stunned at the abrupt violence in which she'd exhibited, his hand twitched, his fingers curling into a fist. He got up, his senses read her reiatsu already at a distance; _she was going to leave Seireitei_.

His feet pounded as he rounded the corner in the hallway, a dazed boy, Hanataro, he realized, called after him, "Ichigo?" He didn't stop. Captain Unohana, finished with doctoring up everybody, graciously stepped back and held the door open for him when he passed her on his way out. "Do take care, Ichigo," the motherly healer said. He barely acknowledged this with a slight nod, the rain, cold and merciless pelting his hair.

_Now…which direction_?

A tiny fluctuation in the waves of energy flowing around the building indicated the east. He set off through the rain-slicked avenues, his mind focusing in on the flicker of icy reiatsu, still moving, still traveling farther away…but wait. Was that another reiatsu, stronger, more malleable almost like a breath of water meandering through a stream, also following Rukia's? Ichigo narrowed in on the other one, finding it unfamiliar yet disconcertingly almost recognizable as if he'd known it before but forgotten it.

Closer. Much closer. Whoever it was, had speed in his favor. A scowl curved Ichigo's mouth; _she _had stopped along with the unknown pursuer…he needed to hurry.

~~~*~~~

Rukia had less of a sensory perception about her. Her feet jammed into plain straw sandals slipped and sloshed through the muddy banks of the lake. Her chest heaved, a painful stitch in her side reminded her just how far and hard she'd been running. She raised a hand to her heart, stooping slightly; strands of tangled hair fell onto her face.

Flustered huffs drew her attention to the tall figure of a man stepping out of the darkened trees. Her breath caught and she bit down a scream. Ichigo. He must've caught up to her…but the reiatsu…it wasn't—

The man looked up, they weren't more than six feet from each other. His blue eyes widened. Blue not golden brown; his dark hair flattened by the rain, that mouth quirking up in a reminiscing smile, "Kuchiki?" he said, delight lighting up his features and bringing into sharp relief the one face that had haunted her for years. Kaien Shiba.

"Stay away!" she snapped, holding her hand out guardingly. Her mind kept going in furious circles…the Hollow the one who'd eaten Kaien's soul was dead, she'd killed him with her own sword…_so why_—?

"Kuchiki, don't you remember me?" the man circled her carefully, hurt in his tone. She noted the white Kimono, the type the new arrivals to the Rukongai wore. _So could it be_-? Distantly she became aware of another person approaching, she half-turned to see Sentaro crash through the undergrowth; leaves sticking up like a mock crown in his frizzy hair. "Rukia!" he yelled when he saw her then without so much as surprise he noticed the imposter.

"Kaien…well you found her. Hope you're happy making me run after you all the way here," he grumbled indignantly. She blinked. _Did he say Kaien? Did that mean he'd_…her thoughts were interrupted quite suddenly by the bear hug she found herself enveloped in. "Kuchiki…I'm sorry," a broad hand curled up in the longer locks at the back of her head, her face buried in a hard chest, smelling faintly of saltwater and sweet flowers. _Was it really him_?

Sentaro saw fit to approach them, "Kaien's been reborn, Rukia. Kiyone and me discovered him earlier in the forty-eighth district of the Rukongai. Confused and eager to see you, he doesn't…remember anything about what happened before." He laughed a little, happily it seemed, "It's a miracle!"

The imposter—Kaien rather, tilted her head back a little to look into her eyes, "I really goofed, before. But I promise…Kuchiki. I won't ever leave you again," he smiled softly much as she remembered; a dense wave of reiatsu washed over them, feet to match skidded up at the edge of the tree line, close enough to hear Kaien's next words.

"I love you. I always have…" he sealed his declaration with a kiss on her lips, parted slightly in shock…

~~~To be continued~~~

A/N: Heehee Ichi's got some competition! Anyhow due to persistence by Renee-san and mum, surprisingly.-) this chapter got done…reviews are appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6 There for you

Kokoro no Yami CH.6: There for you

There she was. Standing beneath the falling rain, another's arms around her trembling body, the wet kimono clinging to her every curve, her head tilted back, surprise parting her lips as if near to exclaiming something then…Ichigo's mind registered it all within seconds. Fury blinded his vision, surging him forward, longing to grasp the other by the throat but he was grabbed suddenly. A Squad member from her Division had jumped him, holding him back from the two.

Rukia's words startled him, "y-you big idiot," she was looking up into the other's face not his. "Now, now is that any way to talk to your superior officer?" The man embracing her turned slightly, glancing to see who had charged so abruptly into the clearing. Vivid blue eyes met flashing golden brown set in a scowling imitation of his countenance.

Now Ichigo could see why, painfully why some had looked upon him almost affectionately, Rukia's Captain for one. He and Kaien Shiba shared the same face.

"Ichigo?"

His startled eyes dropped to her, both wordless in the moment when it felt as though something were changing between them. "He-hey midget, I…" he found it hard to get the words out, "I came to find you. You shouldn't be out here in when it's pouring like this." He tried to sound nonchalant, unaffected by the mirror image of himself beside her, staring confusedly from one to the other.

"Kuchiki, who is this?"

Ichigo felt a twinge of annoyance at being pointed at.

"Kaien, sir, this is Ichigo Kurosaki. He's my…my friend. He may not look like much—" she smirked at Ichigo's furious glare. "But he can hold his own in a fight." Blue eyes widened a little in surprise, "well that's good to hear." Ichigo felt himself being sized up again and then dismissed with a slight nod.

"Seems strong enough. Though one can never tell with kids nowadays—"

"Are you lookin' for a fight?"

"Ichigo!"

_Was she…sticking up for that guy?! _

He started to long for his Zanpaku-to…to lay it right across…"HEY!" coming out of his fantasy he realized suddenly he'd been left behind. _Damn that bastard, he'd taken Rukia and just why was that other guy letting him carry her off like that!?_ Furiously, the Shinigami sub seethed.

She would never have let him do that to her but with _Kaien_ it was all right?

And what was with that _I love you _shit? Wasn't the guy married when…unless…Ichigo Shunpo-ed after them. Could it have been that—but no—nobody had ever said that—but she wouldn't. She hadn't…his heart gave a painful wrench. She hadn't answered him before.

'I want you to tell me just '_who_' was Kaien Shiba and '_what_' did he mean to you?'

~~~*~~~

Damn it, Rukia…wasn't I always there for you? Didn't I always…

~To be continued~

AN: short. But I had some time and decided to update after so long. :( Sorry 'bout that. Anyway thanks for reading :) reviews are appreciated I may just get motivated to start the new chapter. :)


End file.
